


Y líbranos del mal, amén.

by Miriam_Stark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriam_Stark/pseuds/Miriam_Stark
Summary: El bien y el mal, el cielo y el infierno, el amor y el odio.¿Todo está bien o está mal?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark





	Y líbranos del mal, amén.

El bien, el mal, y una enorme línea que los divide.

El libre albedrío, la tentación, la muerte.  
Dios, Lucifer, ángeles, demonios, cielo e infierno.  
Pero de igual modo, todos caen. 

Era una época poco tolerante y altamente creyente, todo el mundo confíaba en un ser que jamás conocieron, todo el mundo creía en alguien que decía ser el gobernante de todo lo existente.  
Es decir, debías acatar cada una de sus reglas al pie de la letra ó cuando dejes este horrible lugar llamado tierra serás envidiado al infierno por desobediente.

Nadie era capaz de cuestionar la "verdad" ya dada para todo el mundo.  
Ni siquiera Tony podía hacerlo, su raciocinio no se lo permitía, era algo impensable para personas como él.  
Nadie podía dudar de Dios y sus divinos planes, porque él siempre tenía uno para cada ser vivo viviente, incluso el más insignificante.

Tony, para ser sincero consigo mismo, se dejó influenciar demasiado, es decir, le gustaba ser un servidor de Dios y ayudar a los pecadores, pero a veces creía que algo estaba haciendo mal. Que no pertenecía ahí.

Todas las noches, después de meterse a la ducha y masturbarse, le pedía perdón a su Dios, le rezaba porque lo perdonara, pero él era un ser humano y como todos los demás tenía debilidades y un cuerpo que reaccionaba ante lo que su mente pudiese emular.  
Pero no había problemas, había oído un sinfín de pecados peores que el solo hecho de darse placer propio con su mano hasta correrse parecia leve, entonces, si Dios era capaz de perdonar esas barbaridades; ¿por qué lo suyo no? Al fin y acabo tendría que tenerle más consideración teniendo en cuenta que ayudaba al mundo, o al menos a la cantidad de personas del pueblo.

—Padre nuestro, que estás en los cielos…

Se había corrido otra vez, y lo había disfrutado, necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba un castigo, necesitaba confesarse. Habría ido de no ser por el hecho de que sabía que lo echarían de allí si le decía al padre Rogers lo que había estaba haciendo. Era un auténtico degenerado y un absoluto pecador que merecía freirse en el infierno por toda la eternidad.

La túnica marrón debajo de su ropa era como un camuflaje que evitaba que viesen lo pecador que era en realidad, pero bueno, ya había sido perdonado, y los golpes en su espalda lo ameritaban.   
Se merecía un castigo y la flagelación fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió para sentirse perdonado. Los dolores de su espalda fueron necesarios, la sangre también lo fue; se sintió liberado, perdonado y limpio.  
Aún sentía el cosquilleo mezclado con dolor en su espalda cuando la tela de su túnica rozaba con las marcas de los latigazos, pero había sido muy necesario. 

—Hoy, démosle gracias a Dios por otro día más de vida… —se sentía un poco sucio al hablarle de Dios al pueblo subido en el altar.

Todos los ciudadanos del pueblo le hacían caso a sus consejos, conocía la vida íntima de muchos de ellos, y muchos de los protagonistas coprotagonistas de muchos pecados estaban allí. En la iglesia, busca de falsa redención.

"Confundirse está bien" se decía, eso ayudaría a su maldito subconsciente. Pero éste no era estúpido.

Su única tentación, en todo ese tiempo, había sido el pene que colgaba de sus piernas y esa sucias y urgentes ganas de masturbarse, emular con sus manos jabonosas un orificio pequeño, follarlo sin compasión y con desenfreno; jadear como loco, sudar en exceso y terminar tan jodidamente bien hasta que las piernas le flaquearan. Pero ahora todo sería distinto, y lo supo.

La iglesia había recibido un nuevo sacerdote, uno joven, cabello castaño como el café, tez blanca como una nube; ojos cafés como el chocolate, de complexión delgada y sonrisa encantadora.  
Debía ser social y presentarse con el encantador padre, no embelesarse con él. 

"No lo veas a los ojos. No lo veas a los ojos. No lo veas a los ojos."

—Oh, Tony —dijo el padre Rogers—. Él es el nuevo Padre, acaba de terminar el seminario y ha venido desde Reino Unido.

Tony notó desde su primera impresión que el bello sacerdote era tímido, ya que el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras Steve hablaba se lo informó.   
Tony meneó la cabeza en aprobación y miró al joven, de cerca se veía mejor.

—Mucho gusto, Tony Stark —se presentó el susodicho prestándole su mano al joven, para concretar con un apretón de manos.

Los labios rosados de Peter se curvaron en una sonrisa pálida.

—Peter Parker —dijo él suavemente, sino hubiese estado en el lugar más silencioso del pueblo, de seguro no hubiese escuchado.

Se tomaron las manos y las estrecharon amablemente.

—Parker, tu habitación está en el segundo piso, la del fondo a tu izquierda —le informó Rogers, quien era básicamente el dueño del templo—. Si me disculpan tengo que ir al confesionario, eres muy bienvenido Parker.

Steve salió de su campo visual y con elegancia se perdió en el templo.

—¿Eres de por aquí? —le preguntó Peter.

—Sí, aquí mismo me crié —se miraron por segundos.

"No lo veas a los ojos."

—¿Quieres que te muestre tu habitación? —Tony miró a Peter rompiendo así su regla, y tratando de ver algo asentimiento de cabeza.

—Por supuesto —aceptó Peter sin tanto pensar.

Si tan solo supiese que ese solo era el inicio a su propio infierno. 

Los días en la iglesia parecieron normales, misas, rezos, confesiones, rezos y más rezos.  
Estaba evitando lo inevitable, desde que se castigó a sí mismo no había vuelto a meterse las manos entre los pantalones, no había vuelto a masturbarse.  
Le costaba horrores, pero aun así seguía firme en no caer, debía ser recto y no caer en pecado.

—...y líbranos del mal, amén. 

Entonces ocurrió, no pudo más con su contención y tan caliente como una taza de café caminó rápidamente hasta su habitación; cerró la puerta de un portazo y se sacó la túnica de un tirón, lo siguiente fueron sus pantalones que volaron por alguna parte de su habitación. Casi corrió hasta el baño, tiró los zapatos a la habitación y se adentró a la ducha totalmente desnudo, abrió la llave y sin posponerlo otro aberrante y tortuoso segundo más, llevó su mano hasta su hinchado pene. El agua fría caía en su cuerpo, su pene palpitaba y se regodeaba de la fricción de sus palmas cada vez más mojadas.

Se apoyaba de la pared antigua de su baño porque las piernas comenzaban a fallarle, aceleraba el movimiento de su mano para bombear más rápido su rígido miembro. El agua fría lo recorría y comenzaba a mover las caderas frenéticamente. Cuanto había extrañado masturbarse, cuanto había extrañado esa sensación de placer y culpa.  
Su glande goteaba; dejando un hilo de presemen colgando entre sus manos, pero seguía, miraba su glande brilloso y rosado y solo podía pensar en los labios de Parker, quizá eran del mismo tono, quería corroborarlo teniéndolo ahí entre sus piernas.   
Ponerle la punta de su pene en los labios y compararlos con mucho cuidado, y luego follarle le boca hasta correrse.

Sintió el pinchazo de placer que le indicaba que su orgasmo estaba por llegar, apresuró aún más su mano creando un sonido conocido al impactar contra su misma piel densuda. Con la otra mano comenzó a jugar con sus pelotas; miró al techo desgastado mojándose el cabello rubio, puso los ojos en blanco y se folló su propia mano. Sus testículos se vaciaron de su semen saliendo en borbotones, mojando sus manos, sus pies, y la pared de la cual se detenía.  
Estaba drogado de tanto placer, loco cayó al suelo, trataba de llenar de oxígeno sus pulmones y de mantenerse cuerdo. 

Pero mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda; había pensando en el padre Parker mientras se masturbaba, lo había imaginado entre sus piernas chupándole la polla con ánimo. Se había corrido pensando en eso, eso merecía más, mucho más.  
Sabía que una castración era demasiado, así que después de limpiar la suciedad del exterior de sí, se colocó la túnica encima de su cuerpo desnudo, sacó el látigo y se puso de rodillas en su cama.

—Padre nuestro, que estás en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre…

Tenía la espalda desnuda, y comenzó con la serie de dolorosos y agonizantes latigazos.

—Padre, soy un pecador, necesito redención, necesito tu perdón, soy un pecador…

¿Podía un hombre pensar en otro hombre?  
No.

¿Podía un hombre enamorarse de otro hombre?  
Absolutamente no.

Esa era la respuesta. Hacerlo era una aberración, ser homosexual era una aberración.

Pero Tony lo estaba sintiendo, ¿cómo podía sentirlo?   
Había algo mal en todo eso, porque, si eso era una "aberración" porque podía desear tener sexo con Parker. 

Pudo ser otro de sus pecados, pero no.

En ese tiempo, ser diferente en cualquier sentido era un pecado, era un pueblo ignorante y muy católico.  
Siendo así, si las personas del lugar supieran que le gusta su colega estaría en peligro.

—Dios padre, no quiero ser así, no puedo ser así, te pido de todo corazón que me hagas normal, que sea como cualquier otro… puedo castigarme por mis pecados, pero no puedo ser una aberración.

¿Por qué Dios no lo escuchaba?  
En serio quería ser normal, no quería que le atrajeran los hombres, no quería pensar en el cuerpo de Peter Parker desnudo sobre su cama, no quería pensar en nada fuera de lo religioso.

Pero teniendo a Peter tan cerca era esto un verdadero calvario. 

—¿Que te trajo al camino del señor? —le preguntó Peter.

—En realidad mis padres, ellos me inculcaron buenos valores y me acercaron a Dios —contestó, iban caminando hasta la sala donde habían figuras sagradas en donde podían rezar.

—¿Dónde están ellos?, tus padres.

—Fallecieron —hubiese agregado más pero era un tema que prefería no tocar.

—Oh, lo lamento.

—No, está bien —le dijo Tony—. Ahora dime tú, ¿cómo ingresaste a esto? ¿cómo es que desde Reino Unido vienes a este lugar? ¿Por qué no quedarse allá? 

Tony, aun sin conocer Reino Unido, aseguraba que era muchi mejor que ese pueblo, no podía haber algo peor que ese lugar. Lo único que le gustaba del sitio era el río que estaba cerca de la iglesia, ese era como su espacio para pensar, rezar al aire libre y a veces, solo a veces nadar desnudo. 

—¿Te molesta mi presencia, Tony? —preguntó Peter. 

—No, para nada —incluso me masturbo pensando en ti—. Solo me preguntaba, este no es un lugar el cual atraiga muchas personas.

Peter sonrió con suavidad.  
—Bueno, al igual que tu crecí en una familia muy católica, me pareció conveniente la idea de ser un sacerdote y venir a la única iglesia católica del pueblo, y tomando en cuenta de que solo hay dos sacerdotes fui aceptado rápidamente —bromeó, Tony sonrió. 

—Me alegra que hayas venido, padre Parker.

Peter sonrió, Tony abrió la puerta de la habitación y entraron para rezar.

Las noches parecían eternas para Tony, pensar en mil cosas era su diario vivir, castigarse comenzaba a ser un hábito al igual que correrse pensando en Peter. Estaba de mal en peor, cayendo como un absoluto y asqueroso pecador.  
Pero la sangre lo limpiaba, y el dolor de casa latigazo era más grande que su culpa, eso tendría aque ayudarle.

Tony estaba en el confesionario, escuchaba confesiones, y por pura inercia, su mente comparaba sus pecados con cada uno de cada feligrés que le contaba sus mas oscuros secretos.

Sus actos de autosatisfacción estaban muy por abajo a diferencia de lo que muchos en ese iglesia hacían; sabia que no era nadie para juzgar pero era imposible no hacerlo, cualquier persona que los viese entrar todas las tardes a la iglesia pensaría que son personas de bien. Pero en realidad eran seres repugnantes, como él mismo.

—...Me he acostado con la mujer de mi hermano.

—...He robado, el día de hoy mientras nadie lo notaba tomé algunas verduras… 

—...Le he mentido a mi esposa, tengo más hijos con otra mujer.

—… He jurado en vano.

—...Tuve sexo con mi hija.

—… Estoy engañando a mi esposo.

—… Estuve a punto de matar a una persona.

Como buen padre, debía perdonar en el nombre de Dios cada uno de los pecados que se le habían confesado, y lo hacia. A pesar de lo perturbadores que solían ser.  
Tuvo la esperanza, por algunos momentos de que alguien más le dijera que se sentía atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo, pero había de todo menos eso. ¿Era el único? ¿Y si era el ser más imperfecto del universo? ¿Y si su mente pecadora lo estaba manipulando con la idea de que le gustaban los hombres? No podía ser así, era un sacerdote.

Tiempo después, Steve se marchó, otra iglesia más prestigiosa necesitaba un nuevo párroco y Steve sin pensarlo tanto aceptó, sabía que Tony sería un excelente párroco, y teniendo a Peter a su lado sería más fácil. Serian los sacerdotes buenos que eran en su presencia.

Un domingo, cuando la misa había acabado Tony sintió nuevamente esa maldita ansiedad por arrancarse la ropa y follarse las manos, pero maldita sea, otra vez cerró los ojos y pensó en Peter.  
No podía seguir en eso, no podía seguir pecando. 

Tomó el látigo, se puso la túnica marrón en su cuerpo desnudo y se dirigió a la sala de rezo, era lo suficientemente tarde como para que Peter estuviese dormido y necesitaba ver a la imagen de Dios mirándolo, juzgándolo, viendo cómo pagaba por sus asquerosos pecados.

Cada vez que se masturbaba se flageaba, y a ese paso iba a quedarse sin piel en la espalda.  
Aún tenía las marcas anteriores y por ello cada latigazo dolía más. Ardía como el pecado, pero debía de arder porque sino no tendría su castigo. 

—Este pecador —latigazo— te pide perdón, y suplica misericordia. Ten misericordia de mí, perdóname por mis pecados. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —esa voz era conocida, y siendo los únicos en el templo era muy obvio de quien se trataba.

El mismísimo Peter Parker, su pecado andante.

Cuando Peter entró lo primero que vio, al tenue brillar de las velas, fue a un Tony de rodillas, con sus cabellos rubios pegados a la frente por el sudor.  
Pegándose y orando por el perdón de sus pecados, Peter jamás había presenciado algo de esa magnitud. 

—¿Stark? ¿Qué estás haciendo?—se acercó a Tony quien tenía el torso desnudo. 

Tony no tenía nada que decir, quedó absolutamente mudo, sin ideas que le ayudaran en aquel momento, solo vio como un Peter muy asustado evitó que se siguiera castigando como se merecía por ser un maldito degenerado. Era un lujurioso.  
Un pecador.

Peter le quitó el látigo y lo tiró por algún lugar lejos de allí.

—¡Jesús, Tony, tu espalda!

Debería de saber que hay un montón de mierda en su cabeza.

—No es nada —fue lo único que logró decir.

—¿Cómo que no es nada? Tony, estás sangrando, ¿por qué estabas haciendo eso? ¿Enloqueciste?

El joven estaba acelerado, y sus tantas preguntas iban a terminar de volver loco a Tony. 

—Tenía que hacerlo, por mis pecados. 

—No, vamos te voy a limpiar eso.

Quería alejarse de Peter; pero no podía, era simplemente imposible.

—Eso fue lo más extraño que jamás había visto —admitió Peter caminando hasta la habitación de enfermería que no tenía nada de enfermería, solo por el escaso botiquín y las imágenes de santos para el bienestar. 

—Perdón, no fue mi intención que lo vieras, pensé que estabas descansando.

Peter negó, y tomó el botiquín.   
—No, está bien, no te preocupes —le puso la mano en el hombro desnudo y Tony trató de ignorar el tacto—. Acuéstate.

Se acostó en el intento de camilla y cerró los ojos fuertemente. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Su miembro comenzaba a ponerse duro y se sentía tan asquerosamente excitado que quería volver a flagelarse. 

Las manos de Peter parecían de seda, sin embargo el algodón y el alcohol no. Ardía como si le estuviesen metiendo mil agujas en cada una de las marcas. Pero no estaba mal, el dolor sofocada su ardiente erección, la apagaba como un bombero a un incendio.

—Todos hemos pecado alguna vez, ¿sabes? 

La voz de Peter era como una caricia, una suave y tierna, y caricia amorosa y latente.  
Se estremeció al sentir la piel de Peter otra vez en lugar del algodón y trató de no desvariar para poder responder de manera elocuente.

—Lo sé. 

—No tienes porqué lastimarte, Dios es misericordioso y te perdonará si pides perdón…

Peter era un poco parlanchín, y no necesitaba escuchar su maravillosa voz más de lo necesario. 

—Lo sé. Yo solo creí que era necesario hacerlo, no es pecado común.

Ya había limpiado la espalda de Tony y ahora le quitaba los restos del alcohol viejo de la misma.  
Cuando acabó Tony se sentó en el lugar, dejando a la vista su cuerpo semidesnudo, la túnica cubría su cintura.  
Estaba tan adentrado en su pecado que creyó que Peter le estaba mirando el cuerpo.

—Deberías hablar más con Dios, él siempre escucha —dijo Peter llevando el botiquín de nuevo a su lugar.

Tony dudaba seriamente si aquello fuese verdad, habían millones o billones de personas en el mundo.  
Porque una deidad creadora del universo querría perdonar a un sucio homosexual lujurioso. Las dudas comenzaban a atacarlo.

Sin embargo, agradeció a Dios haber sido tan aguantador y que su erección ya se hubiese calmado.

—Gracias, padre Parker. Por todo.

¿Peter lo estaba mirando? No, seguro era su idea.  
Debía conseguir la manera de alejarse de la tentación que era ese hermoso padre.

Peter asintió y salió de la sala. 

Cuando Tony regresó a su habitación, evitó masturbarse pensando en las manos de Peter en su cuerpo, tenía más autocontrol cuando el orgasmo había sido realmente bueno.

Pero el dilema seguía, y el problema para Tony también. Seguía siendo el mismo, si era una aberración, ¿por qué Dios no podia hacerlo "normal"? ¿Si Dios era todopoderoso qué tan difícil sería? Seria feliz no sintiendo absolutamente nada por nadie.

Después de tanto tiempo, Tony se vio en la necesidad de regresar a su cielo privado, que era el pequeño río cerca de la parroquia. Sabía que era un pecador, y quería redimirse, no sabía como hacerlo, quizá la flagelación comenzaba a ser insuficiente.  
Pero necesitaba pensar mejor las cosas, necesitaba un poco de paz y aire fresco, amaba que el río estuviese tan alejado que al parecer nadie más que él lo conocía.

Miró el cielo azul con borrosas y escasas nubes grisáceas adornandolo, se sintió bien después de todo y se permitió tocar el agua con las manos.  
Estaba refrescante, ansiando meterse en ella de una vez por todas, se sacó la túnica y el pantalón holgado. Sabía que estar completamente desnudo era un peligro, pero sentía la necesidad de estarlo en ese hermoso lugar, debía vencer a su yo débil.   
Dejó la ropa echa una bolita en el pasto verdoso y se introdució poco a poco, disfrutando del agua.

Bendito sea Dios por darle agua a sedientes como él. 

El agua llegaba hasta su abdomen, tomó agua entre sus manos y se mojó el rostro y sus hebras rubias.  
Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto. El tenue dolor que causaba el aire en su espalda llena de cicatrices trató de recordarle que era un hombre malo, y lo peor que jamás pudo existir.  
Pero con todo lo que pudo, se dejó llevar y tratar de no pensar en Dios y sus pecados por unos momentos. Tenía el resto de su vida para culparse por ser diferente y para castigarse. Porque debía hacerlo, porque era una aberración y estaba desobedeciendo a Dios.

Se sentía en el cielo, imaginó que así era nadar por las nubes y el cielo azul.  
Su desnudez no importaba, solo importaba él y nada más.

—Aquí estás, pensé que estabas perdido —esa voz, no podía ser de nadie más que Peter. 

Tony trató de dejar de flotar y ocultar con el agua su desnudez.

—No, no lo estoy —en realidad, Tony no tenía palabras.

—Te vi cuando salías, no conocía este lugar. 

Ojalá y no lo conociera, ojalá no estuviese allí, debía controlar su cuerpo y sus deseos. No era un maldito pecador. ¿O sí? 

—Nadie lo conoce, me gusta explorar y lo encontré un día de aburrimiento.

¿Pensaba irse? Porque en realidad no sabía si quería que lo hiciera, en esos momentos, Tony amaba no tener el control de las personas, porque si se quedaba sería porque él quería. O Dios lo quería. 

—¿Puedo? Se ve que el agua está buena.

Su entrepierna desnuda comenzaba a palpitar, y por más que quería que dejara de erectarse era imposible, ni siquiera podía controlar su maldito cuerpo.

—Claro, entra.

Tony podría decir que no quería que Peter entrara, pero mentir es otro pecado. El infierno estaba esperándolo seguramente. 

—¿Me quito la ropa? ¿cómo entraste tú? 

Tony tragó saliva y tomó todo el aire que pudo.

—No quería mojar mi ropa, es un lío lavarla —dijo Tony, no era mentira hasta cierto punto era cierto.

—No te molesta si entro desnudo, es decir no hay nada de malo ¿no?

Peter parecía ser un hombre normal, es decir Peter podía resistirse a la tentación o no le era para nada atractivo el rubio desnudo dentro del agua.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo respondiendo a la primera pregunta hecha por el castaño, porque la segunda seguro que era así, había mucho de malo.

Peter sonrió y de inmediato comenzó a quitarse la ropa, su túnica fue eliminada mostrando así su piel más blanca que la de su rostro lo cual indicaba que jamás estaba sin algo que le cubriese. Tony tenía que resistirse y no mirar, pero era complicado, al igual que mantener su polla quieta, si Tony no sabía ocultarla tarde o temprano terminaría delatandolo frente al hermoso hombre que se desnudaba. 

Con el dolor de su alma, Tony se giró para fingir que miraba el paisaje, y cuando creyó necesario volvió a voltear para encontrarse con el chico desnudo, con una polla flácida colgando de sus piernas lampiñas, entrando al agua, su pene estaba alocado y ver tal escena solo empeoró todo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar en esa posición?

Era débil, muy débil.  
No podría.

—Está fría —dijo Peter.

—No lo suficiente —dijo Tony a medias. Quizá con el agua más fría su miembro estuviese más quieto.

Nadaron por algunos minutos, hasta que Tony no pudo ocultar la semiereccion que tenía.  
Sin querer, la pierna de Peter se rozó con la polla de Tony en un movimiento en el cual se había acercado mucho. Tony sintió el precipitado palpitar que su órgano vital realizaba, y sintió esa ola de excitación invadirlo cual fiebre. 

Se miraron, ambos sabían que había pasado.

—Lo lamento, padre —se disculpó Peter, ¿padre?

"... Y líbranos del mal, amén."

Tony sintiendo poco control de sí mismo se acercó lo suficiente a Peter como para asestarle un dolorido beso en los labios y hacerle sentir su polla erecta otra vez contra su cuerpo.

Estaba perdido, muy perdido, no había nombre para lo que estaba haciendo, merecía todos los castigos posibles. 

Los segundos parecieron ser eternos y al mismo tiempo no, fue un beso suave, lleno de deseo sin manos de por medio, solo el mero roce de labios masculinos. 

Estaba condenado.

—Yo… perdón, no quise hacerlo. Porque… creo que debería irme.

Peter parecía en shock.  
—No —detuvo el sacerdote Parker. 

Tony no entendió nada, hasta que las manos mojadas de Peter le tomaron por el rostro, lo tomó con fuerza para besarlo con desenfreno.   
Cerró los ojos, Tony estaba disfrutando de ese beso, eran sus labios con los de Peter saboreando el sabor del contrario. Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto, Peter tomó su cadera y lo acercó a él. Sus penes erectos chocaron, estaba mal, pero le gustaba.

Se separaron por segundos para tomar aire, para luego, con el mismo desespero continuar el beso, como si la vida de ambos dependiera de seguir ese roce de labios y lenguas.  
Era un beso desmedido. 

Las cosas avanzaron demasiado pronto, y sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta. Tony masturbaba el pene de Peter y Peter hacia lo mismo con el de Tony, tirados en el pasto.

Estaba cerca, desnudos, mojados, tocándose y besándose.  
No importaba nada, era ese momento donde nada importa, nada tendrá repercusiones, nada hará que se detengan. Sus lenguas se saboreaban de la boca del contrario y estiraban las piernas jadeando de placer. 

Con cuidado de no sobrepasar la ahora casi inexistente linea, tocaron un poco del cuerpo contrario y se centraron más en el pene contrario.  
Ambos sabían como hacerlo y eso le informaba a Tony que quizá no solo él se masturbaba. Pero daba igual, la mano con la que Peter tomaba el rosario a diario estaba sobre su hinchada polla, resbalandose sobre ella con comodidad, causando un descontrol increíble.   
Tony aumentó la velocidad de su mano, y Peter lo imitó.  
No dejaban de besarse, era como un nuevo vicio, querían hacerlo a cada segundo. Mientras sus jadeos eran ahogados por la boca contraria, sediento y muriendo de placer Peter eyaculó sobre la fuerte mano de Tony en montones, liberándose así de todo.

Una vez que sintió la sustancia caliente entre sus dedos, Tony sintió que él no tardaría mucho más en llegar. Y a pesar de que Peter había eyaculado, siguió moviendo su mano por el pene de Tony, éste se tiró por completo al pasto y miró al cielo, ese placer estaba a otro maldito nivel, bufó sin saber que hacer con tanto placer hasta que también se corrió, más fuerte que Peter. 

Su semen cayó en la mano de Peter, cayó en su pelvis, en su abdomen e incluso sintió que llegó hasta su pecho. Y se sentía sin ganas de levantarse de allí. Además venía la parte fea, la parte en la cual ya no están bajo las influencias de la lujuria y su raciocinio está más que presente.

—¿Qué hemos hecho? —dijo Peter. 

—Lamento haberte orillado a esto —se disculpó Tony.

No escuchó nada más, solo que Peter se levantaba del pasto para ponerse la ropa y huir de él.   
Era un asqueroso ser humano, como pudo sucumbir a sus sucios instintos carnales y hundir también a Peter. Era un ser deplorable. 

Azotarse más fuerte y más rezos fueron sus castigos, porque siendo sincero consigo mismo, ya no sabía qué hacer.  
Qué decir. Qué pensar.

Ni siquiera sabía quién era, ni porqué estaba haciendo todo eso. ¿Era solo deseo? No, no lo era.   
Se había sentido bien junto a Peter y desde que Peter lo evitaba a toda costa sentía aquella horrible tristeza corroerlo.  
No podía ser solo deseo, porque siempre, después de masturbarse pensaba en él y en su sonrisa.

¿Podía un hombre enamorarse de otro hombre?  
Definitivamente sí. 

¿Cómo lo sabía? 

Él estaba enamorado del padre Peter. 

—Dios, por favor ayúdame, creo que… estoy enamorado de él…

"No te acostarás con un hombre como si te acostaras con una mujer."

Por lo menos no se había acostado con él aún, eso no contaba.

Pero era igual de malo querer hacerlo, su vida tenía un solo nombre, Peter Parker.   
Quizá estaba bien o estaba mal.  
No lo sabía, y Dios nunca le contestaba.

¿Debería arrepentirme? Se preguntaba.

Después de tanto convivir con Peter, ahora solo lo miraba en las misas, y raras veces se topaban en la sala de rezos, eso se sentía tan mal. Que ni los latigazos ayudaban ahora.

Hasta que una noche, habló con él, debía hacerlo.

—Quería pedirte un favor —le dijo Tony, esperando que el castaño no lo ignorara y se fuera de allí.

Peter se persignó en el pecho de manera elagante, se puso de pie, suspiró y miró a Tony frío.   
Tony lo entendía, quizá lo merecía.

—Dime.

—Quería confesarme, nunca lo había hecho con el padre Rogers y creo que llegó el momento de hacerlo, ¿podrías escucharme?

Peter lo pensó por segundos, miró a Tony como analizando la situación y asintió.

Sin perder el tiempo fueron hasta el confesionario y tomaron sus lugares.

—… Pues he tenido estos problemas desde hace algunos meses atrás, he estado sintiéndome atraído por un hombre, y no puedo evitarlo, no pudo evitar masturbarme pensando en él, no puedo dejar de pensar en él. He sido muy malo, padre. Necesito ayuda.

Minutos después, ambos se besaban del mismo modo desenfrenado como en el río, buscando liderazgo y sintiéndose excitados a partes iguales.  
Tony estaba encima de Peter; besandolo y pensando en el sabor de sus labios, eran más suaves de lo que recordaba y sus gemidos era aún más excitantes que antes.

Ojalá que Dios pudiera perdonarlos, porque no iban a detenerse.

—Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti —le confesó Peter al rubio.

Como un premio, Tony lo besó más fuerte, bajó hasta el cuello, y tiró de la túnica para dejarle ese bonito cuerpo al descubierto.

—Eres un hombre hermoso, Peter. 

Tony se sacó también la túnica y sin tanto preámbulo, bajo los pantalones holgados de Peter, dejándolo completamente desnudo, los suyos cayeron un poco después.

Estaban dos sacerdotes enamorados, desnudos y a punto de hacer el amor. Porque eso sentía el uno por el otro: amor.

La boca de Tony besó cada rincón del cuerpo de Peter mientras este jadeaba gustoso y tomaba de los cabellos a Tony, enredando sus dedos en las hebras rubias, sintiendo escalofríos y excitación.

Tony llegó al pelvis lampiño del sacerdote Parker, beso suavemente…

"Perdóname por ser un pecador…"

Bajó con su lengua hasta llegar a la erección de Peter y la metió a su boca, estaba sediento de probar a Peter, y memorizar cada uno de sus sabores y olores.

Peter abrió las piernas y se agarró de las sábanas de Tony. Lo ponía tan mal el saber que era Tony quien se la estaba chupando.

Tony trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía, era un total inexperto, y tomaba lo que podía en su boca para tratar de darle placer a su amante y sentirse complacido. Su pene estaba erecto, necesitado y muy mojado.

Luego, su boca llegó hasta la única entrada de Peter, le abrió las piernas tomándole suavemente los pies, dejó un caudal de besos mojados en ésta para luego ponerse en medio de las piernas de Peter.  
Regresó a besar la boca de Peter quien sin dudarlo lo besó; era tan asqueroso que lo amaba.

La polla mojada de Tony golpeó la entrada de Peter y se miraron a los ojos, eran cómplices de un amor incomprendido. Su único pecado era amarse.

No había nada que decirse, sus miradas eran muy claras, ambos podían jurar que le deseo era visible en las pupilas contrarias.

Otra serie de besos y otra serie de roces excitantes en el trasero de Peter parecieron buena idea.   
Las manos de Peter tocaban a Tony con libertad, como lo había querido hacer antes, tocaba esa gran espalda, ese trasero y ese gran polla que yacía entre su entrada y su polla.

—Hazlo, hazlo —le suplicó a Tony casi en sollozó.

Tony mojó de saliva su polla, y la colocó en la entrada de Peter, éste estaba tan necesitado como él.

—Dame la mano —pidió Tony, se dieron las manos, formaron un agarre fuerte y entonces Tony empujó su glande para que entrara en el culo de Peter quien gimió dolorosamente y apretó la gran mano de Tony, se sentía seguro.

Tony también gimió, era tan difícil entrar en Peter. 

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Tony. 

—Sí —gruñó Peter—. Pero hazlo, solo hazlo suave. 

Quizá se merecía ese dolor.

Tony tratando de eliminar el dolor del cuerpo de Peter, se escupió la mano y comenzó a masturbarlo como en el río.   
Su mano se movía suave, al ritmo de sus penetraciones, sus manos no se soltaban y no pensaban hacerlo.

—Traquilo, yo te tengo, no va a dolerte. 

Peter se permitió un momento para pensarlo y confirmó que ser sacerdote y huir de Reino Unido no había servido para que le dejasen de gustar los hombres. Y además no había dejado de ser enamoradizo, amaba a Tony como jamás lo había hecho. Era el primer hombre con el cual tenía sexo y aunque sabía que era imposible quería que fuera el único.

Es que Tony era tan cuidadoso incluso para follarlo. 

—¿Duele aún? —estaba poniendo el placer de Peter por encima del suyo.

—Solo arde, pero sigue, sigue.

—Si quieres que detengamos esto, podemos hacerlo como en el río.

—No —en realidad, a pesar del dolor Peter siempre había soñado con tener sexo, y quería que fuera Tony Stark quien lo follara por primera vez, porque no sabia que iba a pasar después de eso—. Por favor sigue.

—Bien, pequeño. 

A medida que las caderas de Tony comenzaban a moverse más rápido, su pene comenzaba a sentir más fricción y su mano se movía más rápido sobre la polla de Peter, era como una máquina de engranajes muy bien coordinada.

"No nos dejes caer en tentación, y líbranos del mal, amen."

Cuando la cama comenzó a rechinar, cambiaron de posición. 

Peter cómo un perrito, mientras Tony detrás suyo lo follaba y lo masturbaba con audacia.

Estaban tan enamorados como excitados.

Tony estaba recostado sobre la espalda de Peter, mientras como un loco movia sus caderas y masturbaba a Peter (siempre atento de que Peter estuviese disfrutando y no sufriendo), la cama rechinaba cada vez más fuerte, sus pollas estaban dando todo de sí mismas, Tony aferraba a Peter contra su pecho con una mano de una manera que se sentía tan bien para Peter, incluso podía sentir su aliento caliente en la espalda y se sentía desfallecer por tanto.

Peter movía las caderas tratando de follarse por sí mismo, acelerando la penetración, hasta que ya no pudo con tanto, y el placer de Tony follandolo más el de él masturbandolo lo hizo explorar.

Tony supo cuando era el momento exacto para pegarse mas a Peter para no dejarlo morir con el agonizante placer.

—Te amo —susurró Tony tan bajito que dudó de que Peter lo oyera, quizá era mejor que no lo hubiese escuchado.

Entonces Tony también explotó en un orgasmo, saliendo antes de Peter y manchando toda la cama de sus fluidos. 

Empapados en sudor y sin aliento cayeron en la cama, muy cerca, más no tomados de la mano, quizá otra vez volvía a pasar como en el río, ¿y si Peter solo se iba? 

—¿Está mal…? —le faltó terminar la pregunta, cuando Peter ya lo había interrumpido.

—Yo también —Tony no sabía de que estaba hablando Peter—. Yo también te amo, Stark.

Como si con esas palabras hubieran desecho un iceberg, se acercaron sonrientes, y se dieron un dulce beso en la boca para tomarse de las manos.

Eran dos pecadores, o dos enamorados.  
Quizá no había diferencia.

Después de esa noche nada sería igual, porque no podían seguir con eso.  
Y no podían tener una vida feliz, serían malvistos y no solo eso, quizá hasta linchados. Eso estaba mal para toda la gente, es decir, si dos hombres se amaran fuera una total aberración.   
Pero Tony podría apostar que todos esos pecadores que había escuchado confesando barbaridades estarían diciéndoles que eso estaba mal y quizá hasta los matarían. ¿Dónde estaba la justicia en eso?

—Sí Dios está en contra del amor, entonces creo que me equivoqué de religión, porque mi Dios es amoroso y si por amarte voy a ir al infierno, al menos podré presumir que estuve con un Ángel sin siquiera haber conocido algún cielo —recitó Peter. 

Tony sonrió, amaba a Peter como un loco y él lo amaba se lo había dicho ya muchas veces.

—Pero, no podemos fingir, no aquí, tenemos que irnos.

Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Eres capaz de irte de tu pueblo por mí? 

—Soy capaz de irme de este pueblo, contigo. 

Sonrieron, se tomaron de las manos, y se dieron un tierno besito.

Habian decidido alejarse de la religión, sin embargo nunca dejarían de creer en un Dios bueno, uno que sabría que lo que sienten el uno por el otro es real, y uno que los perdonará por haberse enamorado.  
Porque era lo único que habían hecho, maravillarse por la existencia del contrario.

Tony cerraba su maleta, tenía nervios aunque no lo dijera, nunca había abandonado su pueblo, pero no iba a retractarse, jamás había sentido lo que era tener a alguien que lo amara y no quería perder a Peter por nada del mundo.

Salió de su habitación y se encontró a Peter. 

—Recuerda, tu hijo regresará en una semana, soy tu hijo —enredó sus manos en el cuello de Tony y le dio un beso dulce en los labios.

—Lo sé —dijo desanimado. 

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Peter. 

—No me gusta tener que fingir que eres mi hijo. 

Peter tragó saliva, también sentía enfermo pensar que el hombre que amaba iba a ser su padre de mentira.

—A mi tampoco, pero sabes que no podemos ser libres del todo, tenemos que fingir para poder ser felices.

Tony sonrió y asintió.   
—Seremos felices. 

—Allá te espero, cariño —habían tardado casi seis meses para poder decirse sobrenombres que serían cursis, de no ser por sus sentimientos mutuos.

Después de una serie de besos de despedida Tony se marchó. 

La noticia fue relevante en todo el pueblo, el padre Stark se había marchado. Todos tenían teorías y ninguna era acertada. Dias después, un nuevo párroco llegó a la iglesia, y Peter se marchó una semana después.

Llegó hasta la casa que habían comprado, un Tony sonriente lo recibió, y una vez adentro, se besaron y se amaron como si no fuese un pecado.

Odiaban tener que fingir porque los demás no entendían, pero estaban juntos, y eso importaba.  
Nadie jamás iba a separarlos, estaban ciegamente enamorados. 

"... Y líbranos del mal, amén."


End file.
